villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Octalus
Octalus is the main antigonist in the 1998 horror film, Deep Rising. It is a huge sea creature of unknown origing which eats nearly every passenger and crew member on the luxury cruise ship Argonautica, on which the film mostly takes place History Octalus could be hundreds of years old, as we see sunken ships on the ground of the ocean at the beginning of the movie which are all from different centuries of mankind. The monster senses another boat on the surface of the sea and attacks it, destroying the vessel which leads to leaving it dead on the water. A small group of heavily armed mercenaries who want to rob the Argonautica and sink it afterwards with torpedos find the ship and climb into it , just to find out that nobody's there anymore. They team up with some survivors of the monster attack which includes the captain of the ship and a thief. The monster kills them off one by one and finally meets it's end in a explosion caused by the ship of the mercenaries getting rammed into the luxury cruise ship. Though being killed, octalus that attacking Argonautica may not be the only one of its kind, as a loud roar (possibly another octalus) also heard by surviving protagonists when they arrived on the volcanic island. Biology and Behavior Octalus's body consists of many long, slimy tentacles with mouths and a body with a big mouth and two big eyes. The tentacles can also close their mouths and are arguably one of the most fascinating parts of the sea monster. It's unknown if the tentacles act of their own to serve the main body, or if Octalus has full control of them. The tentacles seem to know where their prey hides and they are extremely agile which leads to the conclusion that they have some sort of sensory organs like small eyes with which they can see. The creature itself seems pretty smart because it forces it's prey to move to a place where it can easily get them, as seen in the movie where it herds the protagonists to the bow of the ships, which is full filled with remains of the crew and passangers. It's noted in the movie that the sea monster seems to suck out the body fluids of it's victims, but doesn't really eat them. The gargatuan beast seems to puke the rest it's victims out, which would explain the tons of corpses in the bow of the ship. The creature seems to be able to breath under water and on land, which doesn't really make sense since it seems to lurk on the bottom of the ocean, where it doesn't need that ability. Gallery Pictures BiLCg.jpg|A tentacle with a closed mouth KQPdC.jpg|A tentacle with a open mouth. Note the claw-like mandibles to catch prey Deep-rising-monster2.jpg Deeprisingrage.jpg Deeprisingwhatchodoin2.jpg 2152919, 0bby2xYy3UT78NnlFZvZuGuQtdYU6Sn3vdlbyHtSiYiGg h0dqo50fk7lPvgjSnY BvngqnbXXaR tZXniKAw .jpg|A tentacle sneaking up on one of the mercenaries deeprisingchase.jpg|Two tentacles chasing the main protagonists Screen Shot 2015-01-05 at 9.52.33 AM.png|Octalus's death Videos Category:Animal Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Category:Molluscs Category:Man-Eaters Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Hungry Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Horror Villains Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Rogue Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Predator